Kakashis rules
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Kakashi has labled some rules in whitch a certain pink haird girl makes him break.


kakashi had always been a liad back lazy perverted yet dangerous wise man, or at least thats the words that came to anyones mind when they thought of him and really

he had to agree with them. He wasnt exactly perverted though, he just enjoyed itcha itcha paradise books nothing more and nothing less. He had made lines that he

promised he wouldnt cross, He wouldnt dAte or flirt or have sexual anything with anyone 8 years younger then him or 8 years older then him, he wouldnt fall in love

and apasaloutly would he never ever have a romantic relationship with anyone. Of course all of that seemed to change when sakura turned 18, she semed free from

her childhood, she wasnt weak anymore she had reached the top. She had jound the ANBU become top medic ninja in the village. She was an adult, a very beautiful

drop dead gorgeous women. She wouldnt wine anymore or be weak anymore and of course he couldnt look at her as a child anymore. One night he broke one of his rules

after a mission witch was accomplished there was party at the bar and everyone went, including him though he had debated with himself over going. He had seen

sakura wearing a black dress that clung to her curves and hugged her mid thigh and the colour made her pink hair and emerald eyes stand out, she was standing next ot

ino holding a glass of beer smileing, that night he had flirted with her and her being exactly 8 years younger then him it was a rule officialy broken.

Ino had noticed

this and had left them alone to go talk to sasuke who had been let back into the konaha village even licesed as a leaf ninja. Sakura had flirted equaly back and he

had walked her home that night, her being completely drunk had hugged him and kissed him on the lips through his mask half way home then collapsed, he ahd carryd

her home and set her in bed enjoying the hug and kiss a little to much. The next rule he broke was even worse, a night he was walking home from a mission he had

seen kiba and sakura walking down the road together, immediatly and he didnt know why he had hid and stalked them wishing he hadnt. When kiba stoped and pinned

sakura to wall and started kissing her neck, her jaw her lips everywhere and she resisted but he kept going and finaly watched as she blushed and let him go onto

her he felt so much jelousy, hatred and conflicting emotions that he moved without thinking. walking over there right when he was at the buttons of her blouse pulling

him back so hard he practicly flew into the building behind them and pulling him away with him he had immediatly regretted it after it, knowing her beautiful eyes

were on him. And knowing he had fallen in love with her. Later after that sakura had come to his house and he had let her in, she asked so many questions that he

couldnt hold back, the frail beautiful girl siting on his bed stareing at him leaning on the wall with confusion was making him go mad, he questioned his sanity

when he pulled down his mask watching her eyes widend as he walked towards her and let her reach out her hands to trace his jawline. The touch felt so good it was

almost criminal. He watched as the beautiful pink haird girl let him kiss her neck, her jawline then her lips and wasnt annoyed at how slowly he placed his lips on

her or how rough he got after that. She didnt resist when he pushed her down unbuttoned her blouse and pulled off all her clothes, she had let him stare at her body

and let him have her that night, let him let his emotions go and his greed let loose, she had made him break 3 rules already. A day after that she asked him out

and they started dateing, nights like that became more freaquent then they had been dateing for 6 months breaking another rule then a rule he had planted in his mind

so long ago was broken when he bought the ring and proposed, after 20 heart stoping seconds she had said yes. The smile she flashed him was so beautiful he couldve died

happy then but he broke all the rules and was so happy that sakura was there to make him break them oir he wouldve never exsperianced such happieness.


End file.
